Revelations
by Kinneshi
Summary: One shot. A dark stormy night brings about a heated discussion. Rated T to be safe. Please review.


a

Author note: I wrote half of this at work so some things might not match up. I hope you enjoy. Please review.

Disclaimer: Sasori and Deidara belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me or any fan girls.

Revelations

Pitter patter patter pitter patter. The rain whipped against the large picture window ominously in the bleak sky. Lightning flashed, illuminating a lone figure. Thunder followed soon after with a massive boom. Another flash of light revealed fiery red hair and tawny eyes unmoving amidst the dark. Clothed in the colors of midnight, he blended like a chameleon with the gloomy surroundings. The chair sat upon the floor draped with a thick, deep crimson rug, matching the heavy drapery sheathing the windows. Three out of four walls displayed an extensive collection of books and cds. A mahogany table sat in the center of the room, dominating the space. A solitary easel stood in the corner, covered with a ghostly white sheet. A fireplace provided a cinder-filled, gaping cave. Music played softly, low notes piercing the heaviness of the atmosphere.

Click.

Light flooded the previously unlit room, suddenly chasing away all of the shadows and specters.

"Sasori-danna, un! Why were you sitting in the dark, un? That's so depressing, un!" a cheerful voice blared, announcing the blonde's arrival.

"…" An elegant eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"Are you 'emo' again, un? I knew I shouldn't have bought you that Hawthorne Heights shirt, un! Look at what it's done to you,un!" Deidara pouted. Sasori just rolled his eyes.

"Do you see anything?" he asked, shoving back the sleeves of his favorite Atreyu hoodie. Smooth, pale skin contrasted sharply against the black.

"Nooooo. But you could've done it somewhere else, un."

"Would you like me to strip naked so you could check?"

"Uh…no…that's a-alright, un," the hyperactive teen stammered.

"That's what I thought," Sasori smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean, un? Speaking of 'mean', why are you being so mean, un?"

"Because Deidara, you ruined the mood I was creating."

"What's that got to do with anything, un?" Deidara demanded.

"Ugh…never mind. Your little brain couldn't handle it."

"It can so! Wait a minute! My brain is not little, un!" the blonde argued.

"You just proved my point."

"What are you talking about, un? I was just defending myself, un!"

"It's the whole 'I'm not rand-ooh shiny!' personality," Sasori explained ever so kindly.

"What, un? That is so confusing!" Deidara complained.

"Exactly. Your brain is little." A silence descended upon the duo, inviting the darkness to return. A choking sob burst forth from the blonde as he turned towards he door.

"I see. You think I'm some stupid, little pest vying for the adult's attention, un. Whatever, I have better things to do, un," Deidara said in a voice strained with emotion. He sprinted out the door and down the hall, skidding through the front door and into the pouring rain. Sasori sat in the chair, stunned at what just took place.

"Dammit. What the hell happened? I was so close to telling him the truth. I better go find him." The redhead hurried after the reckless teen. Flashes of lightning lit the path every so often. Thunder pealed, as if warning him to go back to the constricting silence of his house.

"Deidara! Where are you?!" he called. Silence greeted him. Acres of nearly empty lawn stretched out before him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" No response came to him from the darkness. He swiped his matted hair out of his eyes as the rain mingled with tears. A booming crack sounded a tree came crashing down, producing a resounding scream that chilled Sasori to the bone.

"Deidara!" he screamed. "Deidara!" A figure rose from the splinters and raced towards the distant tree line. They slipped and fell, sliding down the muddy slope. The redhead tore after him, skidding down the hill in pursuit. The blonde rose again only to be tackled to the ground in an awkward embrace.

"Sasori, un?" the teen whispered, tears still falling.

"Deidara! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! I only ever say sarcastic things to you, never what I really mean."

"…" Deidara looked at Sasori with confusion evident in his eye and shoved his wet locks behind his shoulder.

"I love you and I have for a long time. I was just too scared to admit it. I thought you'd reject me and sneer at me. I just want to apologize for what I said. Goodbye," Sasori admitted and scrambled o his feet. He lifted his foot to take a step only dome crashing down on the blonde.

"Why would I reject you when I feel the same way Sasori-danna, un?" the blonde whispered in Sasori's ear, tickling him. He stared blankly, not comprehending the hyperactive teen's words.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked as he pulled Sasori towards him to press his lips softly against his.

"What's not to understand, un?" he said gently. Sasori said nothing, only shoving Deidara to the ground and ravaging him with butterfly kisses. Tears trickled down his face as he finally got his wish.


End file.
